Pluto's Knight
by MeiouKishi
Summary: Setsuna's one true love...
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello everyone, StaFF-chan here:  
  
This whole fanfic thing started after I read some Setsuna/Sailor Pluto fanfics. Almost ALL the fics I read were about her falling in love with Endymion, and usually leading to her demise. I wanted to create a story where Setsuna would feel love and not have to keep her feelings back. Because of my bad writing skills, I asked Chibibuni to write that kind of fanfic for me, and it turned out great! So keep reading, and any comments are welcome. Enjoy the story! ^_^  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
7/6/00  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello reader. This is actually my first public fanfic published. All the other fanfics that I have written (which I have now misplaced) have been for my friends. Anyway, this story is dedicated to Staff-chan who gave me the idea after reading so many negative fanfics about Setsuna. I'd also like to thank Princess Janise - the best editor ever. Thank you for always catching my errors. Thank you also to my editor for this story, Staff-chan, who criticized and gave me ideas and pointers and what to write about. A bit of warning to the reader - this is a romance story, so if you don't like that type of genre, don't read it. My next fic will be a humorous fic, co-written by Staff-chan, with ideas coming from Princess Janise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But Naoko Takeuchi is the creator and DiC, Pioneer, Mixx, Kodansha, etc. also have rights to this fic. I however created Jueru/Naito.  
  
  
Pluto's Knight  
  
Part I: Reflection  
  
  
[Here I stand before the Gate of Time-  
I am here to protect the flow of time.  
I'm the solitary sailor soldier known as Sailor Pluto.  
Although I may seem to be alone all the time, I'm not...]  
  
  
  
Part II: Meeting  
  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
Silver Millenium  
  
Princess Setsuna is wandering around Charon castle. Although she has parents and friends, she still feels alone. There is a party commemorating the newly enlisted Royal Knights of Pluto. Princess Setsuna makes a speech to honor the new Knights. She looks around seeing everyone so happy, talking amongst themselves. She looks to the balcony outside. Suddenly, a new face catches her eye among the Royal Knights of Pluto. He stands alone overlooking the majestic kingdom with his short, black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. Curiosity gets the best of her as she has never seen this tall, mysterious, stranger. She opens the door and joins him outside. He does not notice.  
"Nice view from up here, don't you think?"  
Startled, the young man quickly turns around to see the lovely Setsuna. He shyly looks away, blushing.  
Nervously, in a low, soft voice, he says, "Uh, uh, your majesty... I, uh..."  
Setsuna giggles at his loss of words.  
"It's quite all right. Besides, I won't bite."  
"I'm sorry, your highness. I was simply awaiting my first shift to start."  
"First shift?"  
"I was just knighted three days ago." He smiles.  
"Well then, congratulations... uh... uh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
"Jueru, your highness, thank you. I look forward to serving you, your family, and your kingdom."  
He kneels down and kisses the back of her hand. Setsuna smiles at the simple gesture. Off in a distance, a male voice is heard...  
"Sir Jueru?! Sir Jueru?! It's your shift! Where are you?"  
He looks back, to see who is calling him. "Well your majesty..."  
"Setsuna, please, sir Jueru."  
"Okay... Setsuna-chan, just call me Jueru. It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we can chat some other time."  
"I'd like that." He walks away, but suddenly turns around.  
"Uh, Prin... I mean, Setsuna-chan?"  
"Yes, Jueru-chan?"  
"It's late. Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"  
Another guard searches. "JUERU?! Where are the hell are you?" Jueru ignores the call and continues to look into her eyes.  
"No, I'd like to stay out here a little longer. Besides, it sounds as if you're desperately needed. Tell them that I was the reason why you're late."  
"Thank you Setsuna-chan... you know what?"  
"What?"  
"It is a nice view." With that, he walks off. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part III: Friendship  
  
  
A few days later, Jueru is in the garden, patrolling for his shift. He sees Setsuna, and walks over to her.  
"Setsuna-chan?"  
"Oh... Jueru-chan, it's you. What are you doing out here?"  
"Uh, patrolling, but I just finished my shift..." He gestures for the other guard to take over for him. "It's a nice garden you have here." He adds.  
"Thanks, but it's the gardener's doing, not mine. Would you please sit and talk with me?"  
He smiles. "It would be an honor, Setsuna-chan."  
"So, is it true that evil forces are coming? Father refuses to discuss the matter with me. I guess he's afraid of worrying me."  
He hesitates. "To be perfectly honest... yes. I don't know if we can fend them off. From what I've seen, they're incredibly strong. I'm afraid if we lose to them... the Silver Millenium could be lost. But I'm sure you can handle yourself since you've had senshi training."  
"How did you know that? But yes, I can handle myself."  
"Well, it's a known fact that all the princesses, except Princess Serenity have had training."  
"Serenity is a different story. She's had basic training but she has to be prepared to become queen."  
Silence occurs. Finally, Jueru speaks off. "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Of course, we're friends."  
"Is it true that you're in love with Prince Endymion?," Jueru asked nervously as he looked away. Setsuna looked suprised, as to why he would ask her such a thing.   
"I liked him, perhaps even was infatuated, but never was in love. The truth is, we're platonic good friends. I admire his strength, wisdom, and courage. Besides, he's in love with Princess Serenity and she loves him back. I only wish I could find a love as beautiful and strong as theirs."  
Jueru sighs in relief. Setsuna laughs. They continue their stroll in the garden talking. Soon, Jueru tells Setsuna about his life, his family, and his dream of defending the kingdom. In return, Setsuna tells him all about herself. The two are close friends. Soon, their lovely night ends. Jueru takes Setsuna back to her room.  
"Thanks for that talk, Jueru-chan. It was nice getting to know you better."  
"Same to you. Well, I guess this is goodnight." Jueru looked at her as if he wanted to tell her something else, but his shyness prevented him.  
"Sweet dreams." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Jueru is instantly in heaven.  
  
  
  
  
Part IV: Love and War  
  
Several more meetings occur. The two are always enjoying each other's company. In their final meeting before the dark forces enter...  
Jueru, with a worried look on his face, says, "Setsuna-chan, I fear for your safety. The Dark Kingdom is stronger than we thought. If we can't defeat them, then all could be lost. They must have many followers within the Silver Millenium that are helping them. I don't think we can hold them out any longer."  
"Jueru-chan, don't worry. I'm sure all we'll all be fine in the end."  
"I hope so." He looks away. "Setsuna-chan... I have a confession to make."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, um, you see... our meetings weren't by accident... I, uh... uh..."  
"What is it, Jueru-chan? You can tell me."  
"Well, I've... uh... I've been following you."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"I just wanted to talk with you. I really enjoy your company. I normally can't socialize very well... I'm usually shy. All my problems go away when I talk to you... I feel so comfortable around you... I feel as if I can talk to you about anything..." He reaches into his pocket. "Please accept this as an apology." He hands her a box. When she opens the box, inside are a pair of garnet earrings (the ones that she now always wears). When Setsuna's face lights up, Jueru blushes.  
"Oh Jueru, they're lovely! I feel the same way about you too! In fact, I..."  
They are interrupted...  
"Everyone to their stations!!! The Dark Kingdom is coming!!! Everyone prepare to fight!!! Protect the kingdom at all costs!!!"  
"Oh no!!!" screams Setsuna.  
Jueru ignores the warning. "Setsuna-chan, what were you going to say?!"  
"I'll tell you after this is over - GO!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find Father... They need you - HURRY!" She pushes him.  
He turns around, then looks back, into her beautiful eyes. "Goodbye, Setsuna-chan."  
"Good luck, Jueru-chan."  
  
Later, Setsuna arrives at the castle, which has been almost completely destroyed.  
"NO!!! This can't be!!!" She screams. "PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!" She instantly transforms into Sailor Pluto. She frantically searches the rubble for any survivors. Finally, she finds her father - dead. She falls to the floor, crying.  
  
Meanwhile, Jueru arrives to the front. He sees bodies of the Royal Knights and those of the Dark Kingdom scattered across the landscape.  
"Jueru! Where the hell have you been?"  
"Talking to the Princess."  
"Go back and find her! HURRY! Grrrr!" The guard says while fighting the enemy.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"The castle was destroyed... There's no safe place in the kingdom!"  
"Yes, sir," Jueru replies. He runs back, fighting his way through waves of enemies. Of course he has to fight a couple, before he can get to Setsuna. He is suprised at how well he is doing. This is his first time in battle. He is able to withstand the enemy, and eventually gets into a battle with a high ranking Knight of the Dark Moon. He wins the battle, however, he is wounded by the Dark Knight's sword, stabbing him in his left arm. He loses motivation to continue. When he thinks all is almost lost, he thinks of his princess, their talks, her beauty, her beautiful, long hair, her eyes, his love for her... Suddenly, he has more determination than ever. "I have to tell her that I love her," he whispers to himself.  
  
Setsuna, on the other hand, isn't doing too bad herself. With the senshi training, she is able to kick some serious ass. She easily repels the enemy with her Dead Scream attack and uses the staff for close combat. She thinks of Jueru and hopes he is alive and well. After she destroys all of the enemies in her area, she is suddenly confronted by Metallica.  
"So you're Princess Pluto," she says.  
"And that's the last name and face you'll ever know! PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!" Metallica absorbs this energy.  
"PATHETIC." Metallica shoots a bolt of energy at the Princess. Jueru, seeing his princess, rushes to her, despite his pain.  
Suddenly, he pushes her out of the way.  
"Jueru-chan! You're hurt!" She hugs her friend.  
"It's not bad... besides, thinking and seeing you makes it better."  
Setsuna is close to tears.  
Metallica makes her move. "How disgusting, now you'll die!!!"  
Jueru and Setsuna grab hands and try to find safety. They find a small shelter nearby.  
"Come out, wherever you are!" Metallica says to herself.  
  
In the shelter...  
"This place won't last forever."  
"I know," Jueru replies. "ARGHH!!!," he moans in pain.  
Setsuna tears a piece of her sailor suit skirt and wraps it around Jueru's injured arm.  
"Thank you... Setsuna... there's something I have to tell you..." he looks deep into her eyes. Her beauty and his love for her force his next words out. "I've always wanted to tell you that... I'm in love with you."  
She looks back at him, he is almost in tears. She knew he loved her, and she loved him back, even though she never said anything. "I love you too... I think I always have."  
The two new lovers embrace and kiss gently.  
Suddenly, the two are forced apart as Metallica sends a bolt of energy at them.  
"AH-HA!!! There you are... HEH HEH HEH... Say goodbye!" Metallica sends another bolt at Setsuna.  
"NO!!! SETSUNA!!!" Just as the bolt is about to hit Setsuna, Jueru, with all his strength, jumps in the way and takes the bolt for her. They are thrown in the air. But before they fall, he whispers heartbreakingly, "I love you." She replies. "I love you too." After he hears this, he begins to lose conciousness. His thoughts are of her, and he last sees her face, her beautiful eyes, as he loses his vision. Then it all ends once they hit the floor. Jueru is killed, on top of her in a protective stance, even in his death. Setsuna hits her head on a piece of rubble on the ground. She is unconscious, but alive. Jueru, on the other hand, is dead. He made the bravest and kindest sacrifice anyone could ever do. He was killed almost instantly when the bolt hit him. His love for her gave him enough energy to tell her that he loved her and to hear that she loved him back before he died.  
Metallica, seeing the two unconscious, thought the young lovers were both dead. Thinking that her mission was done on this planet, she sets out on the other planets to do the same task. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part V: Awakening  
  
Some time later, Setsuna awakens. "Oh, my head." She finds Jueru, not moving, not breathing. "Jueru?! Jueru!!! Please wake up... open your eyes..." Setsuna, remembering what happened, cries hysterically for all those who died. She cradles Jueru's head, remembering the happy times, their conversations, and their new found love that was yet to be explored.  
"I'll always love you Jueru... I'll never forget you." She cries as tears roll down her face unto his face.  
She hears a female voice. "Setsuna.."  
Setsuna is immediately frightened by the intruder's voice.  
"Setsuna." Suddenly, Queen Serenity's apparition appears before her.  
"Queen Serenity?"  
"Yes, Princess. It is I, Queen Serenity of the now forgotten Silver Millenium..."  
"I don't understand..."  
"You see, only you, Luna, Artemis, and myself survived."  
"WHAT?!"  
"But in order to defeat the Dark Kingdom I had to use the Silver Imperium Crystal. It is slowly going from the moon to planet to planet taking the deceased to Earth, where they all can be reincarnated without the memories of this time period, the Silver Millenium."  
"What about me?"  
"Because you're still alive, I have a proposal to ask of you."  
"Please, my queen, tell me what it is."  
"I'd like you to become the Guardian of Space and Time."  
"You want me to guard the Gate of Time for eternity?"  
"Yes, I know it's a lot to ask for, but you won't be able to be reincarnated with the others."  
"I understand and am honored." She bows before the queen. Queen Serenity looks at Jueru.  
"Is this man...?"  
"Yes your majesty," she replies. "My love." Tears stream down her face.  
The queen smiles. "How about a compromise?" she asks.  
"A compromise? What do you mean?"  
Queen Serenity summons the Key Staff. "Now you and you alone have the power to stop time... it will be a lonely life, so how about..." She removes the garnet orb from the staff, and places it near Jueru. Slowly, a gust of wind goes from his body to the orb.  
"What did you do?"  
"I took his memories of this time, along with his love for you, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, into this orb. That way, you will always be together."  
"Thank you, my queen." She embraces the orb.  
Queen Serenity looks at Setsuna. She smies reassuringly.  
"Goodbye, Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time."  
"Goodbye, Queen Serenity."  
Just as Queen Serenity disappears, a white light appears.  
"The Silver Crystal," Setsuna whispers. She kisses Jueru's warm, soft lips as a way of saying goodbye and hopes that maybe one day they will meet again. Soon, Setsuna is enveloped in the white light and is brought before the gates of time, where she now spends the rest of eternity.  
  
  
  
  
Part VI: Gates of Time  
  
[And so that's how I came to guard the gates. As much as I would like to change the past, I can't. I can only accept what has happened and look forward to the future. I'm glad that I can have temporary relief by Diana to guard the gates while I help the other Senshi. Although this life has been lonely, the frequent visits of ChibiUsa and Diana brighten my day as well as other visits from Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and the other Sailor Senshi. Then again, there is always my staff - my most valued treasure that holds my memories of a happier time and another life; and which is also, my protector. I've always wondered what my life would be like if the Dark Kingdom never came or we were able to save it without sacrificing a life. But one must not live in the past, one can only remember as I do...]  
"Sailor Pluto"  
"Puu..."  
Setsuna turns around and sees ChibiUsa and Diana greeting her. Her face lightens up.  
[Ahh... my young friends who were never a part of the Silver Millenium tragedy... how lucky they are] She smiled as she approached them.  
"What is it, ChibiUsa and Diana?"  
"Mama and everyone needs your help against a new enemy."  
Diana stepped forward. "I will guard the gate of time for you, Setsuna-sama."  
"Thank you, Diana. ChibiUsa, let's go back to the 20th century." ChibiUsa takes Setsuna's hand as they walk off. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part VII: Meetings...  
  
After discussing the new enemy at the Hikawa Shrine, everyone decided to take a break and meet again later that afternoon. Setsuna had already told Diana that she would be late. She couldn't help but feel sad because Usagi and Mamoru had been able to find each other in this lifetime once again.  
[I wonder what happened to Jueru? I guess I'll never know.] She sighs. [Well, I'd better head back to the Hikawa Shrine and wait for everyone.]  
She sat on the bench, awaiting the bus.  
Slowly, a lonely, tall, tanned skin man with short, black hair, brown eyes, and eyeglasses walked next to her.  
Nervously, in a low, soft voice, he says, "Excuse me, miss, do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
Setsuna looked up and blushed. He was looking into her eyes... as if she looked familiar to him. He was about to say something, but stopped and looked away.  
[It's JUERU!!! I don't believe it!!!] She was relieved to have seen him.  
"No, please, sit down..."  
As he sat down, he continued to look at her. She looked back at him. Silence... Past thoughts raced through Setsuna's mind as she looked deep into his eyes. Finally, Setsuna breaks the silence.  
"I'm Setsuna Meiou."  
He stares at her for a moment. He is deep in thought, as if trying to remember something. He looks away as he realizes he's been staring at her this whole time.  
"Setsuna...," he says, in the same loving way he did in his past life. "That's a pretty name for a beautiful woman." Setsuna blushes at the comment. "My name is Naito." He looks back at her. She smiles at him. "Naito, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship..."  
  
The End?  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That's it!!! I really hope you enjoyed the story. Please send your comments to BunnJLA@aol.com or Staffchan@lovelysetsuna.8k.com. We would really appreciate your opinion on the fic. Please be on the lookout for our next fanfic... this time it will be humorous rather than serious. Thanks for reading  
  
7/6/00 


End file.
